


Won't Let You Down

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Gabriel has a terrifying realisation while lying in bed with Sam one morning.Based off of the prompt: 'I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.'





	Won't Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the consistent posting (for a few days)  
> I'll see if I can keep this roll going 'cause most of these prompts have been sitting in my inbox for over a month and I feel really bad about it...
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!

Sam woke up to the feeling of a hand slowly slipping through his hair, playing with the long strands in a way that made him want to go straight back to sleep.

Without opening his eyes he shifted onto his side to face the other person in his bed and captured their wrist to bring the hand in his hair down to press a kiss against it. 

‘G’morning Gabe.’ He mumbled, words sleep heavy. 

‘Good morning Sleeping Beauty.’ Gabriel chuckled. 

Sam finally cracked an eye open to look over at the angel, who was sitting propped up against the headboard. He released his hand after another smushed press of his lips to the back of it. ‘How long have you been up?’

‘I don’t sleep, Sam.’ He raised an eyebrow at the sleep-addled hunter, but secretly he was glad he had finally had the chance to sleep so well that he woke up in a daze. So what if he’d been the one keeping the nightmares away? Sam deserved some quality rest.

‘Liar. You’re just trying to keep up your “angelic image”, you know sometimes you snore? Yeah.’ Stuck in the weird twilight minutes where he was neither fully asleep or awake, Sam knew he wasn’t making much sense, but he also knew Gabriel would get his point.

A silence stretched for far too long without a snarky reply from the angel. Strange. Sam opened both eyes this time and pushed himself up onto his elbow, worried when he caught sight of Gabriel’s face.

To a bystander who didn’t know him it might look as though Gabriel was majorly pissed off at something, with his jaw clenched tight and his mouth set in a hard line; but Sam knew him better, Sam could look past the mask of anger and see in his eyes that he was scared, terrified. Of what, he didn’t know.

‘Gabriel?’ He reached over and brushed a strand of loose honey-colored hair behind the angel’s ear, causing his eyes to snap to Sam’s and clear slightly. ‘What’s wrong?’

God, the concern in his voice, the worry in his hazel eyes, the frown lines creasing his forehead, and all for him? Gabriel could barely handle the kid sometimes. His compassion for other beings and his capacity for forgiveness still amazed him sometimes, left him wondering: how could one soul go through so much crap and still be so bright? So caring? 

He wanted to look away, to break eye contact and laugh it off, pretend he’d just slipped into a flashback of torture but he didn’t want to lie to Sam, not again. And besides, there was never really a perfect time to put your heart on the line anyway. 10 am on a Tuesday morning while the other party is half asleep would be better than a drunken confession at a later date, at least in Gabriel’s books.

‘Okay, well here goes nothing then.’ He steeled himself, taking a deep breath that was completely unnecessary to his survival and balling his fist into the sheets on the side of his body Sam couldn’t see. ‘Sam Winchester, I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.’ He managed to maintain eye contact until the last few syllables, and no matter the outcome of his words he was counting that as a win.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up and his face fell into an expression somewhere between surprise and shock. ‘You...what?’

Gabriel raised his hands in front of him. ‘Hey, hey I know that’s a lot, and you don’t have to say it back or anything. I just thought you should know.’ He moved to get up and leave, but Sam pulled him back into the bed with a yank of his wrist, sending him stumbling back onto the mattress and right next to the hunter.

‘Don’t be an idiot, I love you too Gabriel. I just thought it was kinda obvious.’ Sam hooked his arm around Gabriel’s waist, sitting up properly now, and leaned his head against the angel’s. ‘I just wanna know what has you so scared about it. Am I that intimidating?’ He joked.

Gabriel snorted at him. ‘Yeah, you wish Moose. No, it’s definitely not that, it’s more like I’m fucking terrified because I’ve been around since this spinning space rock was first set into motion and I’ve never felt this way about anyone or anything before. I mean sure, I loved my family, my brothers and my father, but they all turned out to be pretty crappy.’

Sam considered his outpouring for a second. ‘What about Kali? Any other pagan gods you might’ve had a thing with?’ There was no jealousy in his voice, no bitterness, just the intention of helping Gabriel sort it all out.

‘I guess I thought there might have been something with Kali. I cared about her but let’s just say it was one-sided and leave it at that. She stabbed me just to see if I could die! That bitch was stone cold’ The memory of the fake blade running him through made him flinch, despite his crappy attempt at covering it with humor.

‘I think I get it.’ Sam nodded thoughtfully.

‘Get what?’ Gabriel asked, unaware that there had been anything to ‘get’ from what he’d been saying.

‘It’s not that you haven’t loved before, you said it yourself in that hotel: you’re sentimental. The problem is that any time you’ve cared about someone they’ve let you down. Chuck ran out, Michael and Raphael were too wrapped up in their own crap to pay attention to anyone but themselves and their grudges, Lucifer stabbed you, Kali never cared as much as you did. Even your pagan friends, Loki, Narfi, Sleipnir and whoever else, they all betrayed you too. You have negative connotations with the word ‘love’ and all the feelings that come along with it. That’s not your fault.’

Gabriel had stayed silent throughout the analysis, pretending it didn’t matter, that the words wouldn’t be true if he didn’t let them. But Sam could see he’d affected him.

‘Thanks for the psychoanalysis, Dr. Phil.’ He tried, laughing weakly. 

‘You don’t need to hide from me Gabriel, I get you. You just need to give me a chance to show you that it doesn’t hurt every time.’ 

Gabriel leaned heavily into Sam’s side and nodded, one sharp jerk of his head. ‘Okay. I trust you, Sam. I’ll try my best.’

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of his head and squeezed him lightly. ‘Thank you. I won’t let you down.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Comments, kudos and advice are always welcome!


End file.
